FIG. 1 is a schematic sectional view of an existing liquid crystal apparatus. As shown in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal apparatus includes a backlight 1, an array substrate 2, a counter substrate 4, and a liquid crystal layer 3 encapsulated between the array substrate 2 and the counter substrate 4. The counter substrate 4 is provided with a color filter film thereon, and as shown in FIG. 1, the color filter film includes color filter blocks of three colors, namely, a red color filter block R, a green color filter block G, and a blue color filter block B.
However, this liquid crystal apparatus has high power consumption. Thus, how to reduce the power consumption of the liquid crystal apparatus has become a technical issue to be solved urgently in the art.